WB Kids Boyz: Elemental Warriors
WB Kids Boyz: Elemental Warriors is an American superhero comic book series, being published by Archtive Partners since TBD. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe where technology has advanced, a group of five males end up developing control over the elements and join forces to fight evil. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - a grey rabbit/hare who developed control over fire, being the leader of the team. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human with superhuman speed who develops light powers, seeing Bugs as a close ally. *'Ben Tennyson' - a teenage human who gains control over water, being able to transform into numerous aliens through his Omnitrix. *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' - a teenage human who ends up gaining control over grass, being out to prove himself as a hero. **'Jake the Dog' - Finn's adoptive brother/best friend who, despite not having powers, can shape into anything. *'Mordecai' - a free-spirited blue jay who gains air abilities, being able to go TBD. *'Scooby-Doo' - a cowardly and hungry Great Dane who serves as the team's mascot. Supporting *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' somehow insane but arrogant and egocentric best friend who loves to collect money and jewels and often gets in trouble thanks to his big ego. *'Porky Pig' - Bugs and Daffy's other best friend who is often the voice of the reason for Daffy's actions and shenanigans. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - two young rabbits/hares who are Bugs' protegés, being very supportive of his goals. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson' - TBD *'Rigby' - Mordecai's best friend who often gets into trouble thanks to TBD. *'Benson Dunwoody' - the head of the Omegatropolis Park who dislikes Mordecai and Rigby. However, he olds a deep respect for Bugs thanks to him saving his life. *'Pops Maellard' - TBD *'Skips' - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorrenstein' - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' - Scooby's owner and best friend who is a coward like him and often provides aid to the team. *'Fred Jones' - TBD *'Daphne Blake' - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' - three superhero girls who live in a TBD. *'Dexter' - a kid scientist. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a renegade hedgehog from a rival village who tries to free it from Empress Sally's dominion. He eventually grows some respect for Bugs, Collin, Ben and Finn, but he apparently despises Mordecai and Rigby. **'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's best friend who TBD. **'Knuckles the Echidna' - Sonic's rival turned close friend who TBD. * Antagonists *'Demencia' - a psychopathic shapeshifting woman with a burning hate for men after Black Hat dumped her, being out to exterminating them all. **'Lola Bunny' - a mysterious assassin working for Demencia who ends up betraying her after she discovered that she've been using her to gain power, eventually becoming Bugs' girlfriend. **'Tina Russo Duck' - Lola's best friend and fellow partner who also follows her footsteps after hearing the truth about Demencia's plans. *'Charlotte Painex' - a corrupted Face Paint witch who aims to conquer Omegopolis in order to construct her perfect world. **'Tux' - Charlotte's pet flyist. **'Maria Jaxon' - TBD *'Ashton Paintders' - the leader of an all-woman cult who likes to flirt with Collin, wanting him to become her TBD. **'Miranda Phillips' - TBD **'Twilight Sparkle' - the former leader of the Mane Six who TBD. ** *'Zane' - a sadistic Face Paint who TBD. *'Empreress Sally Acorn' - a vile chipmunk who leads an empire and develops an obsession with Sonic, being out to conquer his village and turning him into her husband. **'Amy Rose' - Sally's most loyal henchwoman who, like her, has a liking of Sonic and wants him to be her husband. **'Cream the Rabbit' - Amy's cheerful and energetic sidekick who TBD. **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Dr. Gross' - a mad scientist who TBD. *'Chris McLean' - a former reality host who turns into a sadistic stalker, often chasing the team in order to recreate TBD. **'Chef Hatchett' - TBD *'Mandark' - a mad scientist TBD. *'Unikitty' - an overenthusiastic cat-unicorn hybrid who is actually evil, being more of an annoyance than a menace. * Issues Trivia